Amor puro
by AbyssMo
Summary: Yamato y Sora han visto su relación ir en picada, pero ninguno quiere aceptar el fracaso. A la par Mimi vuelve a Japón y es contratada como instructora de Yoga en el gimnasio que frecuenta Sora. Pronto se volverá la manzana de la discordia en medio de su crisis. Generado a partir de la "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II del Foro Proyecto 1/8". Sora/Yamato/Mimi (trío, lemmon)


Para la "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del Foro Proyecto 1/8

Trío: Sora/Yamato/Mimi

Disclaimer: Digimon o cualquiera de sus elementos NO me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **AMOR PURO...**_

* * *

 _— Yamato… — decía en un suspiro la pelirroja colocada sobre su rostro, mientras sentía sus muslos temblar como respuesta de estar pronta a alcanzar el orgasmo. — Mim… — Sus palabras fueron apagadas por la boca de la castaña que cabalgaba sobre el rubio frente a ella, al tiempo que acariciaba su cuello y rozaba sus pezones con los dedos._

 _Los gemidos de las chicas sonaban a gloria en los oídos del joven, que con la excitación comenzó intensificar los movimientos de su cadera hacia Mimi y devorar la entrada de Sora con desesperación._

 _Pronto los tres alcanzaron el anhelado clímax que el divino placer les ofrecía..._

* * *

— _¿Estás segura de esto?_ — preguntó al otro lado de la línea — _No tienes que hacerlo, si no es así.._. — aguardó paciente la respuesta, mientras su receptora se tensaba, insegura aún — _¿sigues ahí?... ¿Sora? —_

— ¡Definitivamente! — respondió de pronto, intentando mantener un tono firme — te espero al atardecer, por favor sé discreta, no... no quiero arruinar la sorpresa — concluyó intentando convencerse a sí misma de su decisión.

— _Bien,_ — respondió Mimi — _¡no te decepcionaré!_ — podía imaginarla sonriendo — _¡Te veo más tarde, ciao!_ — colgó.

Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. Aún temblaba de solo imaginar la cara que él pondría cuando cayera la tarde. Se preguntaba una y otra vez cuál sería su reacción, ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto, en realidad lo hacía por él? La respuesta no tardó en llegar a su cerebro.

Se aferró a la silla más cercana e inspiró profundo. Sí, lo haría, no importaba lo que aquello pudiera ocasionar, ni de qué manera los afectaría. Estaba decidida.

* * *

Hacia un buen rato que su relación con Yamato comenzaba a ir en picada, la rutina parecía consumirlos poco a poco. Ambos se sentían afortunados de compartir los logros profesionales del otro, aunque a cambio tuvieran que sacrificar su tiempo juntos. Lo peor era que el poco tiempo que se dedicaban lo pasaban discutiendo por tonterías, reprochándose el uno al otro, ni siquiera en la cama se entendían como antes.

La frustración la estaba matando. No era posible que siendo ella la portadora del emblema del amor, no hubiera sido capaz de conservarlo en su propia relación. Al parecer el amor no era suficiente, al menos no el de ella, sin embargo no se daría por vencida, ¡esa "crisis" no le ganaría la batalla sin luchar!

Entonces algo pasó, no había podido encontrar el origen de aquello cuando recién comenzó. Yamato la abordó por detrás apenas cruzaron la puerta del departamento, luego de que pasará por ella al gimnasio en el que solía ir a entrenar.

Ella se sintió la mujer menos atractiva luego de sudar como lo había hecho durante el entrenamiento, ya que no tuvo tiempo de pasar a la ducha antes de que él llegara, pero nada se comparaba con cómo la hizo sudar su novio después.

En un arranque de pasión barbárica el rubio la aprisionó con caricias al tiempo que mordisqueaba y lamía su espalda para hacerle el amor de una manera que Sora nunca hubiera imaginado posible debido al magnánimo orgasmo que experimentó — eso o que quizás fuera el primero luego de un tiempo considerable — justo frente a la puerta de entrada de su departamento. Lo que sí era seguro era que jamás hubo experimentado nada parecido a lo largo de su relación con Yamato.

Al recuperar el aliento, con él aún sobre ella, quiso preguntar a qué se debía aquello, pero lo consideró imprudente y optó por solo acariciar su cabello y rostro buscando su mirada, dura e impasible. Él posó un beso sobre su frente y se levantó sin decir palabra.

Aquello la dejó en shock, sin embargo no fue la única vez que el rubio actuó de esa manera, sucedía con más frecuencia después de sus días de entrenamiento. La pelirroja supuso que era natural luego de haber estado abstemio tanto tiempo, los hombres suelen no aguantar mucho sin cubrir esa necesidad y, verdaderamente, Yamato habría roto un _Récord Guiness_ de continuar como iban.

Decidió no incomodarlo con preguntas, de algún modo la llenaba el hecho de ser la causante de los arranques pasionales de Yamato pero, a pesar de disfrutarlo y mucho, algo en su actitud fría generó una ligera duda que con el pasar de los días se hizo presente en su cabeza.

La respuesta llegó a ella casi sin proponérselo.

* * *

La incertidumbre lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿A qué jugaba, qué era lo que en verdad sentía? Para él ahora era claro que la chispa entre él y Sora estaba por extinguirse, es decir, ella era hermosa, atractiva, sensual en su propia forma, sin hablar de lo maravillosa que era, pero ya no lograban esa conexión que antes tuvieron. En cambio algo más había despertado de nuevo su deseo… algo… o alguien.

No estaba actualizado de las noticias al respecto de Mimi Tachikawa, vaya eran parte del mismo grupo de amigos, muy cercana a Koushiro, Taichi, Takeru, hasta hacia un tiempo a Sora también, aunque ella procuraba siempre mantenerse al tanto. No de él. Supo algo de que estudiaría gastronomía, que no era mala en realidad era muy buena, él se permitió el beneficio de la duda pues no olvidaba su gusto por los sabores "exóticos" y estrafalarias creaciones. Luego por primera vez lo sorprendió la castaña cuando se hubo decantado finalmente por una carrera artística, una disciplina de alto rendimiento. Después de eso se olvidó un buen rato de su existencia.

¿Cómo era posible? En la vida había volteado siquiera a contemplarla un segundo, no fue a recibirla junto a los demás, independientemente de que su falta estuviera justificada, pues no era y nunca había sido su prioridad. Sora le comentó entusiasmada algo acerca de que ella tomaría el puesto de instructora de Yoga en el gimnasio al cual ella asistía con frecuencia, lo cual era magnífico porque así no detendría del todo su entrenamiento y bla, bla... él no le dio importancia y respondió con monosílabos y onomatopeyas. Esos lugares no entraban en su lista de sitios favoritos... no antes de ese día… ¡Maldición!

¿Pero qué tenía la chica de cabellos castaños que le hacía imaginar una cantidad descomunal de perversiones? ¿Era solo ella, solo él, su abstinencia prolongada, ¡las malditas posturas de Yoga!? Y es que ahora entendía los comentarios de las chicas (y algunos chicos) referentes al buen gusto que tenía para vestir. Nadie que sudara como ella, luego de 3 sesiones seguidas de ejercicio podría seguirse viendo tan bien, nadie... ¡solo Mimi Tachikawa! Sin mencionar que elegía lo justo para resaltar sus atributos.

Con su cabeza hecha un caos de preguntas aún sin respuestas, ese día su instinto salvaje pudo más que su razón y con la premisa de pasar por su novia al terminar su entrenamiento, procuró llegar un poco antes para observar de manera discreta el quehacer de la _nueva instructora_ de Yoga durante su último turno.

* * *

Sora miró el reloj, Yamato estaría por llegar, así que decidió sentarse a observar la clase de Mimi mientras esperaba. Le había dicho que la esperaría para acompañarla a casa y Mimi le invitó a formar parte de la clase, pero ella declinó la invitación, la consideraba una disciplina bastante complicada. Su amiga le sonrió pícara y se alejó para comenzar. Aquello a Sora le hizo sonrojar, aunque ignoró por qué.

Le sorpredió el gran cambio que presentó la castaña luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia. Mimi dejó muy atrás a aquella niña mimada y melindrosa, luego voluntariosa y rebelde, para convertirse en una mujer comprometida, disciplinada y madura. Le fascinó el empeño que ponía en cada sesión, la vitalidad que demostraba al llegar puntual al gimnasio para comenzar, ansiosa.

Se veía feliz, parecía perfecta: su bello porte acentuado por el ballet, su sonrisa luminosa, su vestimenta impecable, favorecedora, siempre adecuada pero a la vanguardia; sin mencionar lo hermosa que ya de por sí era. No pudo evitar compararse con Mimi y por un momento sintió envidia a lo que le siguió la culpa. Tonta, tonta.

Al menos ella tenía al rubio, pensó, Yamato la sorprendió al declararse aquella vez, entonces no podía creer su suerte. Pero como siempre lo primero que sintió la pelirroja fue culpa pues buscó la aprobación en los ojos de Taichi quien sin vacilar la alentó a aceptar la propuesta, porque _¡no todos los días Yamato se te declara frente a todos!_ Recordó la frase que su mejor amigo le había dicho luego, cuando pudieron conversar a solas. Entonces se sintió feliz, completa. Sin embargo, haber iniciado una relación con uno de sus amigos del grupo más que acercarla al resto al parecer la había distanciado.

Enfrascada en sus pensamientos a penas pudo notar la presencia del susodicho a unos pocos metros de ella, — oculto entre el pequeño grupo de admiradores que había hecho Mimi durante sus pocas semanas en el recinto— aquello la volvió a la realidad y se dispuso para llamar su atención, pero algo en su fuero interno la detuvo y la instó a solo observar.

Yamato tenía los ojos clavados en un punto específico y no parecía tener intensión de apartarlos. Siguió curiosa el objetivo que observaba con suma atención el rubio, aunque era obvio, quería estar segura de no equivocarse. Sus ojos empezaron a escocer, de pronto la repuesta que buscaba la golpeó de lleno. Volvió de nuevo el rostro hacia el rubio. El deseo estaba impreso en todo su cuerpo, miraba a Mimi de una forma que nunca le había dedicado a ella, como un depredador acechando a su presa.

La envidia se apoderó de ella una vez más, pero en lugar de rabia sintió un dolor nacer de su pecho. ¡Tonta y mil veces tonta! Solo una ciega no vería que desde tiempo atrás lo que ellos tenían se había desmoronado por completo. Contuvo las lágrimas y se aproximó a él sonriendo.

— ¡Amor, llegaste temprano! — el aludido se sobresaltó.

— Sí... sí — balbuceó él, saliendo de su trance — ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó sin aguardar la respuesta de Sora, pues emprendió su camino a la salida casi al instante.

La pelirroja le envío un mensaje a Mimi disculpándose por no poder quedarse a esperarla debido a "un imprevisto" nada grave. Ella comprendió. En su departamento todo transcurrió normalmente, él buscó desahogar el deseo provocado por la castaña con ella, terminaron agotados, está vez ella buscó provocarlo más pero fue inútil. Estaba agotado, quería dormir.

La pelirroja no necesitó más para tomar una determinación.

* * *

Yamato entró en su departamento, cansado del trabajo, el camino, la situación que se negaba a enfrentar en su relación, definitivamente no había sido su día.

— ¡Bienvenido, Yama-kun! — dijo una voz cantarina cuando cruzó el umbral, abrió los ojos como platos al contemplar de quien provenía el sonido.

— ¡Hola, cariño! — se aproximó Sora a recibirlo, disfrutando su reacción — ¿Como ha ido todo? — preguntó besándolo en los labios.

Él negó y asintió sin comprender a penas nada.

— ¿Me perdí de algo…? — preguntó mirando a Sora por fin con la duda impresa en el rostro y la ansiedad creciente por la presencia de la atractiva castaña que los contemplaba con ¿picardía? a penas a un metro de distancia. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no volverse a mirarla otra vez, aunque su cuerpo no hiciera caso a su cerebro, pues Sora lo percibió de inmediato.

— ¡Nada en particular, solo una sorpresa! — dijo la pelirroja con fingida inocencia y lo rodeo por el cuello — Me gustaría cumplir tu fantasía... — le susurró por lo bajo con frialdad y se alejó de él con su sonrisa más radiante.

Yamato no supo que pensar, aquello sonaba a una trampa, por un momento se imaginó metido en una película de terror donde el chico es embaucado por un par de chicas candentes para asesinarlo después. Tragó pesado.

— ¡Vaya, hasta que podemos coincidir Ya-ma-to! — intervino Mimi acercándose a ellos — Ha pasado tiempo, siempre es un gusto reencontrarse con los amigos, ¿no crees? — dijo abrazándolo y pudo sentir la dureza en su entrepierna, intercambió una mirada de sorpresa con Sora, quien le correspondió — Ya había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verte, aunque creo que tú ya me has visto, ¿no es así?

Estaba acorralado, no entendía que pretendían ambas con todo el numerito, era claro que Sora le había descubierto mirando de forma... especial a Mimi. ¿Pero, qué más? Entre ellos no había pasado nada y difícilmente podría ocurrir, por lo menos no provocado por él... aunque en ese momento podría ponerlo en duda.

Y es que lo que la chica llevaba puesto dejaba poco a la imaginación: sus piernas largas y torneadas, su cintura pequeña acentuando sus caderas anchas, su trasero firme. ¡Diablos! Si lo pensaba no era tan diferente del cuerpo de Sora, si ella también llevaba toda su vida entrenando, vale que fuera un entrenamiento diferente, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Mimi, si acaso algo más de cadera pero los pechos de Sora eran más grandes... Y aun así ¡¿Qué rayos tenía esa mujer que lo ponía como piedra en segundos con solo respirar?!

— Amiga, ¿me permites? — preguntó Mimi a Sora tomando la mano del rubio.

La pelirroja asintió y le indicó el camino a la habitación principal. Yamato palideció pero no opuso resistencia. Mimi se adelantó con él a rastras y Sora les siguió por detrás.

Llegando a la habitación Mimi tumbó al rubio en la cama y le dirigió a su amiga una mirada para estar segura.

— Adelante, yo solo miraré, por ahora — respondió la pelirroja a su pregunta silenciosa mientras tomaba asiento.

Entonces Mimi comenzó. Yamato seguía en blanco, no atinaba a adivinar lo que ese par de brujas se traían entre manos, ¿era una especie de venganza por lastimar su orgullo femenino? Era muy factible, ahora que lo pensaba. Pero ¿cómo pretendía humillarlo de esa manera? A punto de pensar una serie de posibilidades la castaña interrumpió su divague con una demostración de flexibilidad que "accidentalmente" hizo rozar su cuerpo con la parte más sensible del joven rubio. Ahogó un gemido y volteó los ojos.

— ¡Debiste haber hecho algo muy, muy malo para hacer enojar a mamá Sora de esa manera! — susurró Mimi con picardía en la oreja del rubio, lo cual logró excitarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿S... sí? — exclamó en un suspiro el joven buscando las caderas de la chica con sus manos. Ella rió y miro a su amiga para luego continuar torturándolo.

Sora observaba a la distancia, esperando sentir algo. Algo como celos, rabia o dolor, asco quizás, que le dejara clara la traición y la humillación que Yamato Ishida le había hecho pasar. Pero no pudo sentir nada de eso, ni siquiera creía de verdad que él la hubiera traicionado. Suspiró, lo que ellos tenían simplemente había llegado a su fin y para ninguno de los dos era noticia nueva.

Se levantó con la intensión de terminar con el "castigo" pero al levantar la vista la imagen frente a ella le produjo una sensación que la tomo por sorpresa y que jamás pensó que algo parecido le pudiera provocar. Sintió hervir su cuerpo entero pidiéndole a gritos formar parte del cuadro que aun contemplaba, estática.

Mimi levantó el rostro buscando el de Sora y al mirarla de pie comprendió que era momento de ponerle fin al juego. Pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra la pelirroja hundió sus labios en los de la castaña, lento pero con la intensidad que su deseo le exigía. Continúo besándola mientras intentaba despojarla de su ajustado atuendo.

A Yamato aquello lo sacó de equilibrio por completo, de pronto su poco juicio se esfumó y se entregó a la feroz necesidad que había intentado reprimir desde que inició todo ese circo.

Mimi no podía creer lo que Sora estaba haciendo, ¡Eso no era parte del plan! Nunca imaginó en su vida llegar a besar a una mujer, menos que pudiera sentirse tan bien haciéndolo. Su amiga había logrado desvestirla de la parte superior y de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, el rubio había comenzado a lamerla y morderla por detrás mientras sus manos apretaban sus pechos, para luego bajar intentando terminar lo que la pelirroja comenzó.

No sabía como se suponía que debía sentirse invadiendo la intimidad de una pareja que además eran sus amigos, pero lejos de sentirse incómoda estaba disfrutando como nunca aquel encuentro y lo demostró haciendo lo propio con la ropa de Sora.

Por su parte Yamato seguía alucinado con el espectáculo que ambas chicas presentaban ante sus ojos y habiendo logrado su principal objetivo no se contuvo más y comenzó a embestir a la castaña con violencia. Verlos en tal posición hizo y escuchar a su amiga gritar de placer hizo elevar aún más la temperatura de Sora.

Entre jadeos y gemidos "la sorpresa" se prolongó más de la cuenta, los tres terminaron exhaustos luego de rendirse por completo a los deleites del placer carnal.

* * *

Después de esa primera experiencia no dudaron en repetir los encuentros, aún cuando estaba implícito que la relación de pareja entre Sora y Yamato no tenía remedio, mientras Mimi estuviera de por medio no se negaría ninguno de los dos a revivir aquello cuantas veces se presentará la oportunidad. Liberados del rigor de su relación también se vieron libres de seguir sus instintos con un único propósito: el de la búsqueda del placer.

Ambos parecieron verse beneficiados con la presencia de la castaña en el ocaso de su relación, pero sobre todo Sora sintió su amor purificarse al despojarse de la carga que sentía por haber fallado como la portadora de tal emblema. Entendió que la mejor forma de demostrar su amor era entregándose por completo al sentimiento, sin restricciones.

* * *

Al fin, lo terminé. Espero que ese final no haya sonado muy romántico.

El asunto del ballet es mi headcanon respecto a la profesión de Mimi, lo comenté en el Castillo.

Creo que después de este fic me declaro seguidora del Sorami/Mira porque en este argumento en particular generaron una conexión profunda en comparación con el Mimato, por eso el título. Sin embargo, me gusta más el final abierto.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
